


Has More Than The Angels

by Estirose



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to watch over the Goseigers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has More Than The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Set very early on in the series.

Nozomu sometimes wanted to facepalm when it came to his guardian angels. Admittedly, they weren't *his* guardian angels, at least not his personally, it was just that somebody had to watch over them while they were busy watching over the Earth, and it seemed that somebody was him. 

He knew that the angels would go to the far ends of the earth to protect him, but they seemed far better at that than anything else. Anything that wasn't their focus they blithely ignored, like the fact that they themselves - or at least Alata - had told him that their secret couldn't be revealed. And since Hyde had been ready to erase Nozumu's memory, he knew they were focused on their mission.

But he had to admit, he liked them. In some ways, they reminded him of his father. He was always enthused about his work, to the point of forgetting everything else. Nozomu had learned fast how to get his father to remember things like bills and such. Likewise, the angels had to remember things besides protecting and training. 

They had to live in order to save, and Nozomu hoped they'd get better at learning to focus, unlike his dad. He himself was too much like his mother, too practical. In some ways, he realized, he was too willing to sacrifice.

But sometimes, he'd learned, you had to. Give up what you were in order to save the group. And that's what he would do, just to save the planet. Take them in, remind them of things, and maybe enjoy being around them sometimes.

It was all a sacrifice he'd have to make.


End file.
